List of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles Characters
This is a list of characters for Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles. While the series has a whole new cast of original characters, two classic Gundam characters, along with all of the characters from Gundam 00 (Those who are alive after the end of Season 1), appear in the series. Protagonists Gundam Sovereign Meisters Ash Kennedy Ash Kennedy (Real name Ash Vashti) is the main protagonist of the series, as well as the pilot of the ASO Gundam, and the brother of Elizabeth Kennedy and Mileina Vashti, as well as the only son of Ian and Linda Vashti. Prior to the begining of the series, he and Elizabeth were orphaned after Ian and Linda were placed under house arrest. As soon as the series starts, he is first depicted as a brash young man who developed a couple of temper tantrums during his time in the United Nations. He later left them, and joined the Emerald Tower Militaire. His life changed for the better after becoming an Observer. He was also awarded for saving his sister. He switches to the Emerald Gundam later on in the series after it was revealed that he and Elizabeth are the children of Ian and Linda Vashti. In Emerald Chronicles E2, he becomes a co-leader of Sovereign Serenity, a branch of Celestial Being that is aimed to bring peace to the world, he pilots the Gundam Weiss with his sister, Elizabeth. In the second season, he is two years older, and is now the pilot of the ASO Gundam Mk-II; the successor to the original ASO Gundam. He begins dating Teresa Willis, his childhood friend during the events of Season 1, only for the two to be married in the epilogue of the series, raising two children together. Elizabeth Kennedy Elizabeth Kennedy (Real name Elizabeth Vashti) is the female protagonist of the series, as well as the pilot of the Gundam Peacemaker, and the sister of Ash Kennedy. In the beginning of the series, she started out as a member of the Lightning Squad, who later turned out to be the antagonists of the series. She began to talk to her brother through her phone to check up on him, and to see if he's okay. After learning their true motives, she left the Lightning Squad. She later lived in her old home with her adoptive parents, starting to worry deeply about her brother, whom she hadn't seen in person for years. A mobile suit piloted by someone revealed to be her own brother saved her life; and were tearfully reunited. The two would eventually remain close to each other since then. She was later referred to join the Emerald Tower Militarie by her brother and she accepts his offer to join. Later on during the course of the original Emerald Chronicles, it was later revealed that she and Ash are the children of Ian and Linda Vashti. In Emerald Chronicles E2, she becomes a co-leader of Sovereign Serenity alongside of her brother, she also pilots the Gundam Weiss alongside him. In the third episode of E2, she apologizes and reconciles with her brother because of the events that happened in her side story. In Season 2, she is two years older, and is now the pilot of the 00 Serenity; the true successor to the Gundam Peacemaker. Saji Crossroad Saji Crossroad is the male deuteragonist of the series, as well as a member of the Sapphire City Council. He is originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Saji makes his debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon his appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. He and Louise met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. He becomes the pilot of the ASO Gundam later on in the series. He joins Sovereign Serenity with Ash, Elizabeth, Louise, Shane, John, Emily, and the other batch of younger Emerald Tower Militare/Sapphire City Council members in Emerald Chronicles E2. Louise Halevy Louise Halevy is the female deuteragonist of the series, and Saji's girlfriend. She was originally from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Louise makes her debut in Episode 6 of the series, and is based upon her appearance from Gundam 00 Season 1. She and Saji met the Kennedy siblings, and they quickly became friends with them after hearing that Ash saved Elizabeth's life. She becomes the pilot of the Sapphire Gundam later on in the series. She joins Sovereign Serenity with Ash, Elizabeth, Saji, Shane, John, Emily, and the other batch of younger Emerald Tower Militare/Sapphire City Council members in Emerald Chronicles E2. Soran Erde Soran Erde is a petty officer serving under the Emerald Tower Militare, and later as an Ensign at Sovereign Serenity. He first appears under the alias of Shane Johnson, who starts off as Ash's rival, but their friendship builds up later on in the series. He is also the younger brother of Aoi Erde, and the cousin of Tieria Erde. In Emerald Chronicles E2, he joins with his fellow Emerald Tower Militare squadmates to join Sovereign Serenity. He also pilots the Innovade-use Satelight System Loading Mobile Suit, the CB-003 Gundam Revolver. Teresa Kennedy Teresa Kennedy (née Willis) is a childhood friend of both, Ash and Elizabeth (As well as Ash's love interest), whose life changed when the former stood up for her while she was being bullied by a boy twice her size. She was originally thought to have been killed by Elizabeth in Chapter 42 of Emerald Chronicles, but in Chapter 7 of Emerald Chronicles E2, it was revealed that she survived the attack, having joined the A-Laws to exact revenge on her. She leaves them after realizing that Ash told the truth. She later joins Sovereign Serenity to be with Ash, since the two have started dating throughout the series, later turning into an engagement in the second season of Emerald Chronicles E2. She marries Ash in the epilogue of the series and gave birth to two children, Catherine and Michael Kennedy. Sho Shiroyama Sho Shiroyama is the main protagonist of Phase 2 in Emerald Chronicles E2. He is a Sly, cunning and manipulative trickster who was trained by Ash during the events of the first phase. He is the pilot of the SVS-3892 Gundam Upsilon in the series. Later in the series, he became a brash, cocky, and hot-headed soldier following Arisa's assimilation by the Psycho Gundam. He would then save Arisa; whom he teams up with alongside Ash and Teresa to destroy it for good. He marries Arisa in the epilogue and gave birth to a daughter, Saya Shiroyama, who would eventually become Catherine's best friend. Arisa Shiroyama Arisa Shiroyama (née Yokokawa) is the love interest of Sho Shiroyama during the second phase of Emerald Chronicles E2. She is an open-minded, but well-meaning civilian who is friends with Ash and Elizabeth since their school days, as well as Teresa's childhood friend. Later in the series, she was revealed to be Zachary's object of interest for the Berserker Gundam's resurrection, as her assimilation by the Berserker Gundam will result in the awakening of its true form; however, She was saved by Sho after he confessed his feelings for her. She marries Sho in the epilogue and gave birth to a daughter, Saya Shiroyama, who would eventually become Catherine's best friend. Celestial Being Emerald Tower Militare Jack Crawford Jack Crawford is the male tritagonist of the original series. He the commander of the Emerald Tower Militare. He is known to work with Newtype/Innovator/Observer pilots, as well as giving them information on how they can control their new-found powers. He co-pilots the Nightingale with Serena. His role was reduced in Emerald Chronicles E2 to that of a supporting character, working for Katharon with Klaus Grad and Shirin Bakhtiar. He and Serena were killed by Devine Nova during Operation: Destroy Memento Mori. Serena Winston Serena Winston is the female tritagonist of the original series. She is an old friend of Jack, as well as an operator of the Emerald Tower Militare, who helped him organize the Forced Evolution test to determine whether or not the pilot taking the test will be made a Newtype, an Innovator, or an Observer. She can also work with the newer Newtype/Innovator/Observer pilots, as well as giving them information on how they can control their new-found powers. She co-pilots the Nightingale with Jack. Her role was reduced in Emerald Chronicles E2 to that of a supporting character, working for Katharon like her husband. She and Jack were killed by Devine Nova during Operation: Destroy Memento Mori. Aoi Erde Aoi Erde is an warrant officer serving under the Emerald Tower Militare. She is the older sister of Soran, as well as the cousin of Tieria Erde. In Emerald Chronicles E2, she continues to serve under the Emerald Tower Militare, although her brother is now in Sovereign Serenity. Sean Crawford Sean Crawford is an officer of the Emerald Tower Militare. He is Jane's ex-boyfriend, as well as Jack's brother. He is also a well-known comedian and actor, appearing in every stand up comedy show there is. He also won an oscar for his appearance in Love or Hate: The story of a Teenage Blockhead. John Hawkins John Hawkins is an officer serving under the Emerald Tower Militare. He is an old friend of Ash, and he becomes friends with his sister as the story progresses. Reid Jackson Reid Jackson is the chef of the Emerald Tower Militare. He was forced to cook big portions for the Kennedy Siblings, Saji, and Louise due to Jack and Serena issuing him strict orders to treat them like regular pilots. He dies after William strikes his Jet Fighter with The O's bio-scythe. Jane Winston Jane Winston is an officer of the Emerald Tower Militare, and the sister of Serena. She is also a well-known story writer, winning the Oscars for her work on Confessions of a Zaku Pilot. Gundam Meisters Setsuna F. Seiei The main protagonist of Gundam 00: Season 1, as well as a Gundam Meister. He makes his debut in Chapter 10, being the one responsible for helping the Sapphire City Council and the Gundam Meisters branches of Celestial Being form an agreement with the Emerald Tower Militare. He is the pilot of the Gundam Exia. Tieria Erde One of the protagonists of Gundam 00: Season 1, as well as a Gundam Meister. He makes his debut in Chapter 10, revealing himself as the cousin of Shane Johnson, a member of the Emerald Tower Militare. He is the pilot of the Gundam Virtue. Antagonists World Economic Union Holo-Illumini The Holo-Illumini are the primary antagonistic organization of the original Emerald Chronicles. Some of its former members include female protagonist Elizabeth Kennedy, and Zachary Kanegawa, who would eventually become the main antagonist in the sequel, Emerald Chronicles E2. The group disbanded after William Osborne was killed by Ash. William Osborne William Osborne is the main antagonist of Emerald Chronicles; Little is known about him as of this time, what's confirmed though is that he is the leader of the Holo-Illumini, formerly known as the Lightning Squad. Josh Starstorm Josh Starstorm was an officer serving under the Holo-Illumini. He is Zachary's brother and a rival to the Kennedy Siblings who was killed by Ash in Chapter 11, thus triggering Zachary's hatred towards Ash. Travis Willis Travis Willis is the older brother of Teresa, and the half-brother of Saji Crossroad. He was introduced in Chapter 18 as the one who started the raid on Onyx Town. He would then resurface as Soran's primary enemy in Chapter 20, but he was killed by him, much to the anger of Elizabeth, who had developed a crush on him prior to the beginning of the series. He was then revived by Celestial Being in Chapter 7, joining Sovereign Serenity with his sister. He seems to have approved of Teresa dating Ash, stating that he doesn't mind about it at all. It was later discovered that he and Teresa were half siblings of Saji Crossroad, much to Ash's surprise. Despite helping Teresa escape from Zachary, he ultimately sacrificed himself in the end of Chapter 48 by using the Desperado Mk-II's self destruct system to help the Gundam Sovereign Meisters enter the Psycho Gundam's core and to aid Ash to assist Sho in destroying the Psycho Gundam, thus making his death permanent. Axis of the Zodiac Zachary Kanegawa Zachary Kanegawa is an antagonist of Emerald Chronicles, and the main antagonist of Emerald Chronicles E2. He is an officer serving under the Holo-Illumini and later, the leader of the Anti-Holo-Illumini rebellion group, Axis. He is a rival to Ash and Elizabeth, although he holds a grudge towards the former for killing his brother. Seriah Ellisbide Seriah Ellisbide is Zachary's lover who served as his trustworthy secretary. She assisted him in the creation of the Noctis Duodecim, but she was then killed by Saji after he destroyed the rear engine of the Starcross Terraform, in which she was repairing by the time of her death. Zhao Ron Zhao Ron is a warrant officer serving under Zachary as his second-in-command, he initally appears in the end of Chapter 4 in the Axis lineup, but wasn't properly introduced until Chapter 31 of the series. He was the creator of the Polaris Cannon, but he was killed by Ash before it could be fired. Innovators Ribbons Almark Ribbons Almark is the secondary antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam: Emerald Chronicles E2. His relation to Ash and Elizabeth is unknown at this time. Devine Nova Devine Nova is one of the Innovators serving under Ribbons Almark, he was introduced in the end of Chapter 3 as the man Elizabeth points her gun at. He was also responsible for the death of Jack and Serena Crawford during Operation: Destroy Memento Mori. Other Characters Catherine Kennedy Catherine Kennedy is the daughter of Ash and Teresa Kennedy, and the niece of Elizabeth, John, Saji, Louise, and Mileina. She appears in the epilogue of Emerald Chronicles E2 and in Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Singing Serenade as the main protagonist. She is a worldwide pop singer, whose life changed after being rescued by Dominic Colasaur, the son of Patrick Colasaur and Kati Mannequin. The two have formed a relationship since, but she was dragged into the events that surround a mysterious object known as The Crystal of Pandora. She pilots the Serenade Gundam, a mobile suit created by her father, her aunt, and her uncle. Ash entrusted the Serenade Gundam to her, claiming that it was heavily balanced to fit her personal needs. Waltz Tirolean Waltz Tirolean is an Innovade created by Quinton Kennedy. He is a clone of him, having his memories from Ash and Elizabeth's childhood. The reason for his creation was to serve as a mentor and sparring partner to Ash, Quinton's adoptive son. Ash was completely unaware of Waltz's identity until their final meeting, where he reveals to Ash that he is a clone of his false father. He later sacrifices himself to help Ash free Elizabeth from the possession of the Psycho Gundam-Cells, thus revealing that she was brainwashed by Zachary due to the presence of the Psycho Gundam. Ash, with sadness, kills his adoptive father and his clone, thus helping them and Elizabeth break free from the PG-Cells, destroying the original Psycho Gundam as a result.